deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Gargoyle Night Clan
The Gargoyle Night Clan is the European Deadly Alliance and the Medieval Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The gargoyle clan fights for their oath against dark gargoyles and fights for the Order of the Heavenly Dragon. 'Origin' 'The Early Days' Reynoir Ravage and his gargoyle beast, Roul, were members of the previous gargoyle clan who survived the onslaught from Hakon's clan and attempting to avenge his clan but it was denied when his great enemy, Hakon himself, fell off from the cliff. With his vengeance denied, he went rouge on himself and became as the wandering mercenary throughout the land, searching for a new clan. 'The Three Rouges' During his journey to the village, they were ambushed by gargoyle highway pirates at the abandoned hillside and fought them off. But things went little out of hands until two gargoyle mercenaries, André Demi and Jean-Pierre Arnaud, joined the fray. After the hard battle, Reynoir thanked them and heading to the village alone with his beast but they are likely to join at his side because there will be more of them and Reynoir accepted, just for once. As they're arrived at the village at dawn, they went to the tavern for his search for the new clan but he and other gargoyle mercenaries are most wanted by the high corrupt authority when they've arrived. Unexpected the three rouge gargoyles found themselves caught like a rat in a trap and fought them in a bar brawl fight with teamwork. After the brawl is over, they've learned that they were marked as most wanted criminals when they found the flyer; it seemed now there will be no more clans to join until now he formed a clan: the Three Rouges and they went off to raid any outposts of corrupt authority's hands. At night, the Rouges found one of the outpost, holding foods and supplies for the troops and not for the villagers, and they're going to take down the guards and raid the outpost but only they find is Dominique Angelique, another rouge gargoyle, and her volunteer group of other rouge gargoyles and they were also stealing foods and supplies. Together, they took all the supplies for the troops and escaped before reinforcements arrive. After they gave the supplies to the villagers, they're heading to Dominique's hideout at the far side of the hilltop where all the rest of the rouge gargoyles took shelter under her rule, except one; there they met Maiko Saipan, the exchange gargoyles and the Kunoichi from Sengoku Empire. There Dominique began to explain to the Rouges as she told that the southern gargoyle kingdom enforced the corrupt regime that murdered and tortured the villagers without hesitations, cracking down the rebel cells and executing the resistance from starting the revolt by beheaded. Adding to her explanation, she also told to Reynoir that the clan was involved of resisting the ruthless gargoyle bastard, Baron Luach Kryloch, and Hakon was hired to route out his clan. And with that, Reynoir vowed to avenge his clan's death but he's going to need more members to recruit for her suggestion of his clan so she send them, including Maiko, to the castle city and find the famous group of gargoyle adventurers, the Triumphant Trio. 'The Triumphant Trio' As they've arrived at the castle city, Maiko spotted the Trio's tracks to the big tavern and found them as they entered and everyone rejoiced inside the tavern as the bard tells the tail about their greatest victories and stories from their adventures; they claimed the legendary treasures from the dark castle with traps, faced the gargoyle barbarians from the east and north, gargoyle pirates from the seas and even faced the mighty dark dragon itself. These tails are true to everyone throughout the land as Leon Montmarte, the leader of the Triumphant Trio and the weapons master, and his fellow companions, Louis Champs-Elysées and Bernard Montparnasse, were encountered and met by Reynior and his fellow companions until the corrupt guards entered and came to falsely arrest them for illegal entry but they resisted arrests and fought the guards into a bar brawl and the Rouges joined the fray. They've managed to escape from the clutches of these corrupted guards and the castle city, along with their belongings, and retreating to the caves with the help of Sébastien Rives, the Aquatic Gargoyle. But when they returned to the caves after a long explanation on the way, however, they were under attack by Baron Kryloch's army and Dominique and her brave warriors repelling their attack but they're going to need more help and that's where Reynoir and his allies joined the repel. As they nearly crushed the Kryloch Army, more of them showed up until the mysterious gargoyle knight named Augustus Reiner Seine suddenly appeared right before their eyes and finished their enemies once and for all. After the Kryloch Army is crushed, Reynoir recognized his familiar face and he's Reynoir's mentor. Despite the heavy losses and casualties, they must prepare the preempted strike, ready their weapons and set off to kill Baron Kryloch and overthrow the corrupt government once and for all. 'Assault on Baron's Castle' On the next day at dusk, they waited the signal as Maiko and Leon goes take out the sentries at the castle walls and watchtowers and clear the gate and open it at the fortress-like main castle. While taking out those sentries in the process, Maiko spotted the barracks for Baron Kryloch's elite female warriors and death knights and she goes set the explosion trap on each door from the barracks while Leon has to kill remaining guards on the castle wall. After clearing out the castle wall, they went to the gate and opened their way into the castle as they're giving the signal by one of the barracks went off to explode. The rest of the rouge gargoyles charged into battle in the castle and clashed all warriors of Kryloch's army. As Reynoir and the Rouges entered his nemesis' manor, they encountered the traitor of his former clan, Isocart, and he's the one who betrayed and sold his clan out from the beginning because of the jealousy. Enraged by the truth, Reynoir clashes his rival and defeated him in one-on-one sword fight. Corridor after corridor as they fought Baron Kryloch's royal guards, they found their nemesis at the dining room, waiting for them with expectation and ready to battle with his battle armor on. The Rouges battled long hard on their nemesis until at the top of the castle, Reynoir finally defeated him once and for all and his old clan finally avenged as well the Kryloch's army is routed by Dominique and her rouge gargoyles. 'Corruption's End' After Baron Kryloch and his corrupt government is no more, they set off to their next adventure just like the Triumphant Trio did. But before they set off, Dominique chose her second-in-command as the new leader of the resistance cell. And so the clan head off to north to see the world what really looks like. Later on 2012, Reynoir and his clan were spotted on rooftops of Paris where they took down petty criminals on the streets then later recruited by the UN-GDI. They are also the members of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. 'Team Members' 'Reynoir Ravage' Leader of the Notre Dame Gargoyles, the Gargoyle Night Clan. He was a lone wanderer warrior who fought against corruption of warlord Hakon and ruthless gargoyle bastard, Baron Luach Kryloch. He's also the leader of the Three Rouges. 'André Demi' The gargoyle warrior from his clan who left his ranks and became a mercenary. During the fight against rouge gargoyles, he met Reynoir and joined his clan after the battle. He's one of the Three Rouges. 'Jean-Pierre Arnaud' A cunning and charming gargoyle eagle with a dual sword who was the greatest gargoyle swordsman from his clan. After he quits after his victory at the tournament, he joined Reynoir's clan and part of the Three Rouges. 'Sébastien Rives' A living water gargoyle who is very excitement for the adventure, looking for treasure underwater. But when he got stumbled into one of the rouge gargoyle clans' castle, he was rescued by Reynoir's clan and joined them afterwards. He can swim underwater as sneaking into heavily guarded places. 'Dominique Angelique' The lone rouge gargoyle and the mercenary who went into exile for her recent crime from clan. As a mercenary, she was called as "the Angel of the Night" while some called her "the Demon from the Dark." She's Reynoir's love interest. 'Leon Montmarte' A gargoyle weapons master and an adventurer who travels all over the world along with his companions. He's the leader of the Triumphant Trio. 'Louis Champs-Elysées' A young gargoyle and genius of the clan who knows some knowledge of modern technologies such as laptops and electronic equipments. He's the brain of the Triumphant Trio. 'Bernard Montparnasse' The strong and brave gargoyle with the kindness in his heart who can tackle down and wrestle any rouge gargoyles with his muscle. He's the brawn of the Triumphant Trio. 'Roul' Reynoir's faithful companion gargoyle beast since he saved his life during the ambush. This cunning agile beast will bite his enemies wherever he and his clan are in danger or not. 'Maiko Saipan' A exchange gargoyle from Sengoku Empire and the cunning Kunoichi (female ninja) who came to visit the western gargoyle kingdom. After she helped Reynoir and his clan, Maiko joined them as their spy, infiltrator and assassin. She's the love interest of Leon Mortmarte. 'Augustus Rainier Seine' An elderly veteran gargoyle knight who was a commander of the old gargoyle guards now a senior of the Order of the Heavenly Gargoyle, a branch of the Heavenly Dragon. He's the mentor of Reynoir. 'Inspirations' * Inspired from Disney's animated series called Gargoyles, created by Greg Weisman. There is a fact that there was a Gargoyle Clan canon-in-training and this one is from Paris, France. * Did you know that the parody version of his original characters he created and the story was written by Greg Weisman, appeared on Justice League of America Showcase, published in February, 2000? Category:Database Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons Category:UN-GDI